Sabretooth his hunt for revenge
by Crazy2010
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP NOW based 4 years after X3 Sabretooth wakes up from the coma he was put in when he was blasted through the statue of liberty in X-men 1 and is thirsty for revenge so wants to hunt down and kill wolverine and the X-men.Read and review
1. AWAKE

**Sabretooth his hunt for revenge**

**Four years have passed since x-men 3, a lot of things are different especially when Sabretooth awakes from his coma which he was knocked into when he was blasted through the statue of liberty by Cyclops in X-men 1, now he has awoke thing's are different now for others but for him he still thirst's for the blood of Wolverine and the X-men.**

**I don't own the X-men franchise etc or any of the characters at all, Victoria and a few others I have created.**

**Chapter 1: Awake**

**Sabretooth laid on the stiff uncomfortable hospital bed, deeply infatuated in his coma where he repeatedly lived the day he was knocked into the coma by the X-men, Victoria Viper sat alone, bored and motionless caringly holding his hairy claw like hands, Victoria screamed with shock as Sabretooth dived up with a gasp.**

**Victoria lovingly hugged the confused and puzzled Sabretooth, he sat fuelled with rage when he quickly inspected his living accommodations where the X-men had put him in, then with a quick glance of his excited loyal lover Victoria he happily smiled when he realised he had been given a second chance.**

**Victoria Viper was a beautiful Egyptian Woman with tanned olive skin, her eyes were piercing green, green as the tropical forest and raven black perfectly straight hip length hair and with all her beauty she had a body to match a curvaceous smooth long body to die for. **

**The daughter of a wealthy scientist who worked for William Stryker, she has never been short of getting what she wants, evil and manipulative also cruel and wicked are just a few words to describe the young woman making her the perfect match for Sabretooth who she instantly fell for.**

**Sabretooth limped awkwardly up the hill to his and Victoria's new home leaning on his long thin wooden cane, Sabretooth eager and happy was pulled up the hill by the enthusiastic Victoria who cheered him on as he began running up the hill until like a flash he was standing outside his house which was more like a mansion which had been bought by Victoria during the coma after she earned millions when she invested in a underworld business.**

**They walked into there mansion to see the tallest ceilings ever, lovely crown moulding, a massive table in the centre, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor were ceramic tiles, pricey things were everywhere.**

**The kitchen was full of the best gadgets. The counter top was marble. And also there were at least eight bedrooms, each one with a different theme and a bathroom of its own. From inside he could see they had a heated pool connected to a hot tub through the window you could see the garden which was covered by Victoria's beloved pets her snakes. **

**Amazed by his mansion Sabretooth sat down in the living room to relax until Victoria strutted in holding a black briefcase which she dropped on the table causing it to flip open, pictures flooded out of the briefcase and one landed just in front of Sabretooth which he slowly picked up, the picture was of Wolverine standing happily with his loving wife and baby son, fuelled with rage Sabretooth quickly ripped the picture in half and threw it in the briefcase "I've kept a close eye on them since you were put in a coma, look they look such a happy family don't they, its disgusting, you need to get your revenge do not make yourself an embarrassment, I will give you whatever you need baby, to succeed in exterminating the X-men" softly spoke Victoria as she wickedly ripped each picture of the members of the X-men living there happy heroic lives, Sabretooth rapped his arms agreeably around Victoria then passionately kissed her.**

**Sabretooth stood looking at his reflection disgustingly in the mirror, once a massive strong feared mutant was now a weak, sick and skinny mutant who didn't at all feel powerful, Victoria walked interruptedly on Sabretooth and said "I can help with that, while you were lets say sleeping, my daddy figured you would need upgrading when you awoke"**

"**What do you mean" questioned Sabretooth**

"**She means that I have created a special machine that will transform you into an unstoppable killing machine" said Victoria's father who appeared behind her with silvery grey hair and a long dirty grey beard.**

**Sabretooth quickly agreed and next thing he knew he was lying down on the machine drifting of to sleep to begin the transformation. **

End of chapter 1

_Read and review please, chapter two will be up soon._


	2. Happy family

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

***Mind convo's in italics **

**Chapter 2: Happy families**

A lot had changed since the last stand for Wolverine obviously he now had a caring, loving and beautiful wife and a young 3 year old son named Jonathan.

Wolverine cuddled into his wife Jane and softly kissed her until they were interrupted by there son's crying "your turn Logan" giggled Jane as she pointed to the babies bottle's of milk, grabbing the bottles he quickly ran into his son flung open the door but as he did a familiar smell hit his sensitive nose causing him to shoot out his claws and inspect the nursery room very carefully, "everything's okay" Logan fatherly said.

Logan sat fiercely on the living room couch, waiting patiently for that smell to return he just could not remember where he had smelt that same smell until he heard in his head _"brother" _Wolverine leaped of his seat, like a thunderbolt he shot upstairs to check on his family, Logan ferociously guarded his family until mourning when Jane got up for work.

Jane got up for work, got in her clothes, lovingly kissed her husband and son good bye then jumped in the car and drove off to work even though Wolverine begged her not to go as he was still on alert.

Jane had been working as a funeral director for two year's the most depressing job in the world was actually a high paying job, walking into her office which was massive and filled with her most favoured DVD's and book's which she buried her head in.

"We have a Mrs Viper here to meet you" said her personal assistant fellow mutant Kitty Pryde who was smartly dressed in a expensive suit "send her in" ordered Jane as she placed her book on the desk and quickly cleaned the desk.

Kitty closed the office door's and turned to Victoria and said "she will see you now" Victoria stared a cold glare at Kitty when she whipped out her gun and pumped two tranquilizer's into her stomach causing her to fall limp on the floor, Victoria pranced into Jane's room as expected and shot at Jane who dived onto the floor and dodged them then tackled Victoria down onto the floor where she punched her in her nose until Victoria loudly screamed a spine-chilling scream causing Jane to cover her ears in pain and shock, Victoria took advantage of Jane's time in need and grabbed the gun and shot her.

Jane woke up bewildered, petrified and freezing cold yelling for help in a damp, cold small empty room.

Wolverine worried and frantic constantly shuck Kitty until she woke up with an embarrassing yawn "where is Jane, tell me" roared Wolverine but without a answer he then burst into the office where he desperately searched for a smell to track.

Storm caringly watched over Wolverine's son Jonathan and sung a lullaby lovingly until he drifted of to sleep, suddenly Wolverine crashed through the door's and informed Storm on the event in Jane's work place which was answered by Storm angrily flashing her eyes sheet white.

Victoria Viper slowly walked into the room seductively and kissed Jane teasingly until she pulled out one of her pet snake's which she lovingly kissed on it head and then hissed at Jane, Victoria introduced Jane to her pet snake who was named Viper then explained sadly how she was born she was created solely by her father and how she could never have a child but how that in a flash it could all change as when they ruin Wolverine's life and kill him very slowly they will then raise little Jonathan as there own.

Victoria fussed over her baby snake then giggled hysterically when it struck like lightning at Jane and deeply pierced her skin with it's fangs causing blood to continually pour from her wound.

Victoria left petting her baby leaving Jane crying and screaming in pain until the poisons seeped into her lung's and caused her to slowly die suffering and gasping for breath.

End of chapter 2

Hope you liked it, review please, sorry it was a short one and didn't have much detail I was a little rushed and by the way something very surprising happens in the next chapter so keep checking and it will be much better than this chapter, review please.


	3. Babies

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

***Mind convo's in italics **

**Chapter 3: Babies **

Clever and brainy Wolverine and Storm followed the scent Wolverine had picked up in Jane's office "stop" yelled Wolverine when the track of scent ended leaving them outside a huge mansion, jumping out the car Wolverine and Storm snuck over to the mansion and slyly slid through an open window.

With the mansion empty and quiet they snooped around, Wolverine kicked the backdoor off it's hinges and took a few step's into the garden until he hopped back in when he saw a clan of snake about to strike, her eyes a cloudy white Storm flew threw each room worried about her best friend until suddenly she found herself in a room with Jane's limp lifeless body, flooding the room with tear's she gently carried Jane's body out into the car then informed Wolverine who roared with anger and sadness suddenly he became something else his power's increased it seemed and he quickly smelt the scent again then like a flash he had his hand's rapped around Victoria's neck.

Victoria laughed cruelly as Wolverine cried full of frustration and sadness for answers, Storm flew up behind him and hit her with a thunderbolt which felt like a stab wound to the stomach, Victoria fell to the ground hysterically laughing but in pain then screamed so loud the glass that surrounded them instantly smashed and Storm and Wolverine fell to the fall holding there ear's, Victoria used this to escape and quickly fled.

With Jane's killer gone Wolverine sat holding Jane's body until a massive mammoth sized figure appeared.

It was Sabretooth standing there after finishing the transformation he now had long flesh piercing metal fangs, his hand's where replaced with sharp metal talon's and his skull was laced with strong rock hard metal.

Sabretooth pounced on Wolverine slicing his talons into Wolverine's skin causing Logan to howl in pain, Sabretooth then picked him up by his tattered clothing then tossed him threw the window, Storm gathered a gang of thunderbolt's in her hands and lashed them at him but they just bounced off him then Sabretooth shot a bullet out of his talon which burst through her body, Sabretooth jumped out the window to Wolverine and whispered wickedly into his ear "goodbye bro" and shot his talon's threw Wolverine's chest then walked off.

Kitty laid half alive on the floor staring up at Victoria who simply stepped over her and picked baby Jonathan up and kissed him motherly then caringly fed him his bottle of milk, sitting in her blood red Ferrari Victoria rocked him to sleep then drove to meet her lover.

"Hello my son" Sabretooth said in a weird manner then turned and pecked Victoria on the cheek then ordered her to drive to there mansion, they parked outside of there home where Sabretooth surprisingly said "say goodbye, cuz were moving hun" then pulled out a small remote to switch on the bomb to cause there mansion to blow up along with Wolverine and storm, "don't the snake's" shouted Victoria then she tried her best to get the remote of him only to be hit and threw out of the car but she didn't care in her expensive black dress and heels she rushed into the mansion and dived into the garden ignoring Wolverine and Storm she leaped outside to be with her babies.

Bang the mansion exploded, the fire's roared, the ashes fell to the ground, everything was destroyed or wrecked it was unbelievable that anyone survived, Storm shot out the wreck then picked up Wolverine and flew to safety, Victoria's face was now horrifically burnt as she jumped up and set free her children "flee to safety" she psychotically cried as she watched them leave there surrogate mother then she turned to a broken piece of mirror and repeated to herself "I will kill Sabretooth, do not worry" then she looked at a dead snake of hers which died in the explosion and broke out in tear's screaming "my babies, my children, I will kill him for what he has done".

End of chapter 3

Review please, tell me what you think of the character Victoria and the other characters but mainly Victoria and what do you think of the story? And what do you think will happen.


End file.
